Connor Anderson
'' "You were born to be a great hero, possibly the greatest ever. You are a bane to Titans and Gigantys alike."'' -Hades to Connor Anderson Connor Anderson is a Greek Demigod son of Hades. He used to live in New Orleans, LA. The Hunt for the Lost Trident Connor is an ADHD recipient and suffers from dyslexia. He went to school at Haynes Academy for Advanced Studies with Nadir Hamadan. They flee from school one day after Nadir becomes increasingly scared of their science teacher Ms. Stephens. Nadir tells Connor that he is a demigod and that their science teacher was a monster. Connor replies that he knew that but Nadir says he is serious. The two go to Connor's mothers house where, on his bed, lies a gift from his dad. It is the sword Felonius, a half Stygian Iron and half Celestial Bronze blade. The two are than brought to Camp Half-Blood by demigod Nolan Swift. Ms. Stephens turns out to be Medusa and turns Nolan into stone and terrorises the camp. Connor kills her and throws her head into the lake. He is then claimed at the Big House by Hades. That night his father bathes him in the River Styx, making him almost immortal. The next day, Connor accepts a quest to go find Poseidon's trident. He brings Joseph Schuette and Zachary Lehmann along. The three are ambushed by the Nemean Lion before threee Hippocampus. Poseidon lifts Connors curse and lets him continue his search telling him to go to Tampa Bay, FL. The three are teleported to Georgia where the rescue Crystal Guo from the clutches of Achillies. All four go to Tampa Bay where they find the worst sea monster of all time Ceto. Connor kills Ceto by combining all of the Big Three's symbols of power. They than enter the lost city of Atlantis where Connor takes the Trident. He comes to shore to find Joe, Zach, and Crystal tied up by Christian Smith son of Ares. Chris tells of his plan to use the power of the water to make Ouranos rise. Connor than easily beats Chris and takes the Trident as Chris escapes taking Crystal. Connor is very troubled by this. The remaining three then return Poseidon's Trident and are sent back home. The story ends with theGoddess Athena showing up to tell them of their biggest threat. Trojan War The Trojan War The story starts off after Athena tells them about Camp Troy. He is one of the people who vollunteered to go on the quest. He had the idea to build an automaton horse to ride in. He and six other crew members ran into the Lemnian Women. The six men are saved from doom by daughter of Aphrodite, Madison Benoit. Connor is snapped out of his trance by Madison's ability to charmspeak, but he pretended to still be under the spell so he could lead the other men out. Madison gets angry at him, because she thought he was gone forever. Connor is confused by this, but makes up for it by rescuing her from the Lotus Hotel and Casino, by carrying her away. When the campers see him carrying her, they say that they would be a cute couple, causing both of them to blush. Connor then saves the Argo II by combining with Lenny Held to kill the Draco Aionius. Connor and Lenny fall to Ogygia, where they meet Calypso, and find Crystal Guo, who was put on Ogygia as her prison. Connor thinks of staying with the other three before Dionysus, showed him how hopeless the camp was without him. Connor leaves the other three on the island and grabs onto the Argo II, and saves the crew from Dracnae and Telkhines. The campers then arrive at Camp Troy, and Madison is killed by Tony Romo. Connor kills Romo and carries Madison to the hill outside of the camp, where Madison dies and asks Connor to rescue her from the Underworld, which Connor swears to do. Connor then wipes out the Trojans, after listening to Ouranos due to his greif for Madison. Connors mind is then invaded by Ouranos, who wants to use Connor's body to return to Earth. Connor forces him out by remembering his promise to rescue Madison, and is soon free. Chiron tried to help Connor, and tells him that they must find the Golden Apple of Discord. Abilities: Connor is a very good sword fighter. He says he is "decent" at archery and "ok" at pegasus flying. He also has the ability to control the dead and riches under the earth. He can create angels of death with his hands. Friends Joe Schuette: Son of Zeus Zach Lehmann: Son of Poseidon Madison Benoit: Daughter of Aphrodite Crystal Guo: Daughter of Deimos Lenny Held: Son of Hermes Phillip Jestis: Son of Apollo Nadir Hamadan: Satyr Weapons Felonius: Sword Sheild Monsters Faced Medusa Nemean Lion Lernean Hydra Ceto Interests Love Interests *Madison Benoit- Even though he insists tht he doesnt love her, we can guess he does. He is bothered when she gets mad at him and was frantically trying to find her in the Lotus Casino. He also returned to the Argo II because of the thought that he would never see her again. Connor also took a sword for her, and was grieved by her death, and promises to save her, but not the others that died. Category:Characters